


high time we make a stand

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my <a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/"><b>kradingo</b></a> card with the prompt "Tears For Fears" - <a href="http://chavelaprincess.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chavelaprincess.livejournal.com/"><b>chavelaprincess</b></a> is to blame for the kick up the bum to get me writing this. Songs used are: <em>Mad World, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Head over Heels </em>and <em>The Working Hour.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	high time we make a stand

Adam thinks it's kind of silly to begin with but it's crazy after months of it how much comfort it brings. It all started how most things do for him and Kris when they first met on Idol.

  
–

  
“So you are one of _those_ people?”

  
Kris looks up from his book, chewing on a mouthful of apple, his eyes wide with shock. “What?” Kris mumbles as a small piece of the apple flicks out of his mouth and hits Danny on the other side of the table. Adam laughs because it’s funny to watch Danny look around his head trying to figure out where it comes from.

  
“You've been listening to that song on repeat for like half an hour.”

  
Kris walks into the room with book, apple and ipod in hand and settles down next to Adam with one earplug in about half hour ago and Adam has been casually looking down at Kris's play list for the last ten minutes.

  
“So?”

  
“My brother does that; if he finds a song he really likes he just listens to it over and over again. It used to drive me crazy as a kid.” Adam smiles.

  
“I don't know. It kind of helps me get into the song more. It's one of my choices for this week but I'm not sure, if I'm being honest I think it's more a song you could pull off.”

  
Kris offers him one of the earplugs and he takes it. He knows the song, and there is something about the lyrics that get to him instantly. He can't imagine why Kris would need to listen to it more than once to get the connection.

  
“It's a great song, I'm just not feeling it. If you slowed it right down, your voice would sound amazing on it.”

  
Adam nods and he can already picture himself singing it. Kris is right, it would need to be slowed right down to fit his voice. He looks down at the song again, remembering what week the song choices are and then looks up at Kris who is smiling mid another chew on his apple.

  
“It's year you were born week.”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
“This song isn't the year you were born?”

  
“Nope.”

  
Kris smiles and picks up his book, pulling the earplug out of Adam's ear and throws his apple core in the bin. Adam tries to get his head around the fact that Kris spent time searching for the perfect song for Adam to sing this week and found it.

  
When Adam sings Mad World he feels it completely, the lyrics, the melody, the audience. He takes on board all of the judges’ comments and when he gets off stage he feels like he is on a high. He can see Kris across the room smiling at him.

  
Kris kisses him for the first time that night.

–

Kris calls him that night before he goes on stage. It's hard to be apart for so long, especially when you are hiding away a relationship that means more to you than anything ever has before. Adam thought he knew the definition of hard; being on tour, away from friends and family, but it's nothing compared to the pain he feels being away from Kris.

  
“I was listening to the play list you made for me earlier.” Adam says as his head hits the pillow. He likes hotel days, he more than _likes_ them. Tonight after their shows he and Kris can talk for however they want without the constant worry of who will hear. It doesn't happen often that they both get a hotel night at the same time, in fact it's only happened two times before.

  
“There was this song and I just thought -I need to hear Kris singing this-”

  
“What was it?”

  
“You have the play list on your ipod. Track 16. Listen to it. Talk to Cale.”

  
“I will. I have to go for rehearsals soon.”

  
Adam hates that their conversations have to end, as much as he loves the thrill of being on stage and performing, sometimes he does feel like he is missing a part of himself not being around Kris.

  
“Before I go...” There's a noise in the background, Kris moving maybe. “Tell me about your show last night.”

  
Adam tells him everything, the show, the fans he met, the bar afterwards, he tells everything with particular detail just to keep Kris on the phone longer, just to hear the sound of his breathing.

  
That night when Adam falls onto his bed after his show and tries to ignore the fact that it's 2am and he has to be up at 7am, he flips open his laptop and goes straight to his emails. He clicks on Kris's name when he sees an email from him. There is just a single link and he smiles when he sees the title and the sound fills the room.

  
Kris singing “Everybody wants to rule the world” makes him feel closer to Kris somehow. Like Kris is singing it just to him after his suggestion and Adam was right, Kris singing it is perfect.

–

“We're doing what?” Tommy asks him as he tilts down his sunglasses.

  
“I want to sing something different tomorrow night.” Adam pulls on his jacket and elbows the side of the wall. Sometimes he really hates tour bus living.

  
“But...”

  
“I know it’s a weird choice. But I already spoke to Monte and we can totally make it work. We're going to meet up early in the morning to work it out.”

  
“How early?” Tommy groans.

  
“Don't worry, I was thinking more of acoustic version. Just me and Monte.”

  
Tommy stands up, smiling suddenly. “If it means I don't have to be up before 9am then I am happy.”

  
Adam checks his phone and the last message Kris sent him. _Can I make requests for you to sing?_ There is a link as well and it was Adam's inspiration for the new set list change. It's just for one show and it’s just for Kris. And Kris will be the only one who realises that.

The next night Adam sings _“Head Over Heels”_ just him and Monte on the acoustic and it feels good. He has the same feeling he had that first time he sang Mad World on Idol, it’s like he can feel Kris at the side of the stage watching him, like Kris is the only person in the audience and he is singing it just for him. It's not even relevant to their situation, the lyrics don't give him any clarity or meaning but it’s still _for_ Kris, because Kris asked him to sing it and it’s the only way Adam can really feel close to him right now.

–

Kris's flight gets in at 12.35. Exactly ten minutes time. Adam has been checking online to make sure it’s on time. He keeps checking the message Kris sent him before he boarded. It’s not that long a flight from Arkansas, but there is still some fear hidden inside of Adam that Kris will have changed his mind and backed out. Adam never pressured Kris to do anything, he wanted to let whatever it was between them form naturally and without pressure. So even when the thought of Kris leaving him to be with Katy just killed him, he still held onto the hope that someday it wouldn't be like that.

  
He puts himself in Kris's position a lot. What it must be like for him to have his whole world turned upside down, everything that he had planned out for his life ripping apart around him. It makes him feel bad for having his own anger, his own issues because he is giving up nothing in comparison to what Kris is.

  
Kris didn't say much on their last phone call. He vaguely recounted telling his parents about him and Katy, about his relationship with Adam and that they were shocked but took it surprisingly well all things considering. He isn't fooled that things won't be tense for a while, there's no fast forward button to suddenly make things perfect. They'll just need some time.

  
Kris says all the right things, but Adam can tell there is a slight disappointment too. Adam is guessing Kim and Neil didn't jump off the couch and pull Kris into their arms and tell him they loved him no matter what. But Adam has total faith that they will get there, they are good people with an amazing son, there is no way they will never not love him.

  
His phone buzzes and Kris's name appears on the screen. There is a link and the words. _Watch this, then come pick me up at the airport._ Adam flips open his laptop and copies the link, when the video opens on his screen and it’s just Kris and Cale from the last show of his tour, Adam smiles. He had been saving all the videos up to watch later. Kris laughs at him for doing that all the time, but he doesn't care he needs something to get him through sleepless nights alone.

  
The video loads. _The Working Hour._

  
Kris and Cale have their usual on stage banter, they have the crowd in the palm of their hands laughing along. The intro is shorter and Kris starts singing softly pretty much straight away. Adam has a battle inside himself; forget the video and go get Kris or stay and watch him singing a song that connects them.

  
He does as he’s told and watches until the video is over. He smiles as he replies to Kris's message, walking out the door.

  
 _I have another request._   



End file.
